The Ultimate Shapey Song Countdown
The Ultimate Shapey Song Countdown is the 16th episode of ShapeTales and the third Shapey Song compilation. The premise was to count down the Top Ten Shapey Songs as decided by the show's viewers. Plot On the Countertop, the Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing, comprised of Alvin the Triangle, Pa Circle, and Mr. Rick, are hosting the show, greeting the viewers to what is known as "The Ultimate Shapey Song Countdown". Of course, Alvin and Mr. Rick aren't so thrilled about it, telling Pa that they already did something, but Pa tells them that all they did was order Chinese food. Pa then explains to the viewers that for the past few months, they asked fans to cast their votes for their favorite Goofy Song, before introducing them to a device called 'The Astonishing Contraption of Shapeyness', which they will use to tally up the votes for the shapeiest Shapey Song of all time. Mr. Rick comments that that's a lame name for a machine, but Alvin thinks otherwise, saying that he likes it, before offering a won ton to Mr. Rick. Pa then demonstrates how the ACOS works, before it speeds up a little then malfunctions. Pa then tells Alvin and Mr. Rick to get to work with getting the countdown all ready. Alvin and Mr. Rick then bring out a bunch of sacks full of votes and place them into the ACOS while Pa explains the rules to the viewers, which are that they will put the votes into the ASOC, which will then count the votes and countdown to the shapeiest Shapey Song of all time. Once all of the votes have been placed into the ACOS, Pa then tells Mr. Rick to pull the lever. Once the lever has been pulled, the ACOS then brings up the Shapey Songs in order of vote; *10: Endangered Romance (from "King Alan and the Giantesses") *9: The Dance Of The Triangle (from "Isaac, Tyler and Gabriel") *8: Alvin's High Silk Cap (from "Stanley the Kindly Viking") However, when the ACOS malfunctions again, this time bringing up a non-existent Shapey Song called "The Dance Of The Laughing Pudú Mouth", Pa stops the countdown, saying that something must be be wrong with the ACOS, before using a wooden mallet to fix it up again. This time, the ACOS is able to work properly again, bringing up; *7: The Javan Tiger Song (from "Where's Circle When I'm A-Afraid?") Pa then praises that song for being "the grandfather of Shapey Songs, the one that started the whole thing". Pa then says to pause for a moment of respect, before quickly telling Alvin to "Hit it", to which Alvin then hits the machine to start it up again. After that, more Shapey Songs are brought up again in order of vote; *6: The Laughing Doctor Of The Alps (from "The End of Silliness?") *5: The Song Of The Pudú (from "Timmy and the Humongous Structure!") When the ACOS malfunctions once again, bringing up another non-existent Shapey Song called "The Song Of The Javan Tiger Who Don't Like Pudú With Laughing Mouth", Pa shows up with his wooden mallet again, telling the viewers that they are experiencing technical difficulties once again. Pa then tells Alvin to come up with one of his Shapey Songs while he fixes the machine, but Alvin says that he didn't prepare anything. This only frustrates Pa even further, before picking up a Chinese menu and handing it to Alvin and Mr. Rick. Because of that, Alvin and Mr. Rick improvise a brand new Shapey Song entitled "Do The Kung Fu". After the song ends, with Mr. Rick telling Alvin to break the fortune cookie, Alvin does so, revealing a fortune that reads, "Beware of circles with wooden mallets". By the time the song ends, Pa has gotten the ACOS fixed up again, telling Alvin and Mr. Rick that the song they sang was a nice song, but it won't make the countdown, before the ACOS brings up more songs by order of vote; *4: Her Hamburger (from "Madame Triangle") *3: Like My Mouth (from "Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot") Once that's over, Pa then tells the viewers that they are now down to two more songs, with one song going home as the loser and the other song going home as the shapeiest Shapey Song of all time. The ACOS then brings up the number 2 song, saying "The Pirates Who Don't..." but Pa quickly stops the countdown, saying that they didn't collect all the votes. Alvin and Mr. Rick tell him that they did, but Pa acts even more apprehensively, asking them if they checked in the closet, to which Alvin replies that there's nothing in the closet. Pa then goes off to check in the closet, before returning with a bag labeled "Official Votes", which he then throws into the ACOS. Mr. Rick that he smells something fishy, but Pa tells him that it's just Alvin, who offers Mr. Rick some "kung pao squid", which Mr. Rick takes a pass on. Before the ACOS can start up again with the number 2 song, Alvin and Mr. Rick stop the countdown again and confront Pa about what he just did. Pa finally admits that he rigged the election, saying that the bag he threw into the ACOS wasn't full of Official Votes after all, as well as the fact that "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" was the only song he ever actually had a starring role in. Alvin and Mr. Rick comfort him, saying that number 2 isn't all that bad, before adding that it sure beats the Forgive-O-Matic, before Pyramid # 1 says from off-screen, "I heard that!" Once Pa realizes that number 2 isn't such a bad position, he asks Alvin and Mr. Rick to forgive him, which they do, before asking the ACOS if it forgives him too, to which it does before telling him not to let it happen again. This time, the ACOS then brings up the number 2 Shapey Song; *2: The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing (from "Very Shapey Songs!") Soon, the ACOS then brings up the number 1 Shapey Song of all time; *1: The Combrush Song (from "Are You A Muppet?") Once the shapeiest Shapey Song of all time has been revealed and the countdown over, Alvin, Pa, and Mr. Rick then thank the viewers for voting, before Alvin hops up in front of the camera and offers the viewers some kung pao squid, before the episode ends. Top Ten Shapey Songs *10. Endangered Romance (16, 215 votes) *9. Dance of the Triangle (17, 534 votes) *8. Alvin's High Silk Cap (17, 919 votes) *7. The Javan Tiger Song (19, 677 votes) *6. The Laughing Doctor of the Alps (23, 979 votes) *5. The Song of the Pudú (32, 078 votes) *4. Her Hamburger (38, 508 votes) *3. Like My Mouth (46, 673 votes) *2. The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing (51, 930 votes) *1. The Combrush Song (53, 290 votes) Trivia *This is the first video that was distributed by HiT Entertainment. *On the DVD, there was some deleted animated footage of Pa stating their song is the "Citizen Kane" of goofinest and stating it'll be number, with Alvin and Mr. Rick having nay opinions. *This video was released the Saturday after the September 11 attacks. *Despite being a 5th Shapey Song, Go, Santa! was absent in the list, possibly because it's a Christmas song. However, it and Lost Puppies were included as Easter Eggs on the DVD. Even though the PBS Kids Broadcast puts on Go, Santa! in between The Oval of Christmas. *This episode uses the same frame rate as the other ShapeTales episodes from 1993 to 2000. *This is the first time Pa's mustache moves. *Mr. Rick states that their song with Pa Circle sure beats the Entertain-O-Matic, with Pyramid One remarking back. This is most likely because that segment replaced the Shapey Songs before they became permanent segments. *The curtains used to reveal the contraption were the same ones from previous two episodes. *"Citizen Kane" is a 1941 film starring Orson Wells. *"Nothin', Zlitch, Nada" would be used in the first feature film. Goofs *Like the shapey song, Mr. Rick often phases through the bean bag. *The ladder glitches when Mr. Rick is about to place it on the Contraption of Goofiness. *In some shots, there's a shade of yellow on Pa's mustache. *Something flashes in Pa's mustache when Mr. Rick says "Don't They?" at him. Category:ShapeTales